Evil can fall in love 2: the love letter
by misspeppy
Summary: Sabrina finallys tells someone who wrote the letter to Sam but when he comes back to Earth. He only has one plan to marry Sam. Who is it? It's up everybody to stop him. ?XSam, ChrisxSam, JohnXOC, and OCXOCXOC.
1. Finally guilty

It was a bright sunny summer day. the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing. Everything seem perfect expect Sabrina.

**Sabrina POV**

I kept walking back and forth in my room. I looked at the mirror and saw black marks around my eyes.

The guilt has finally hit me. When I sat down I put some make-up on to cover it up. When guilt came to me the first thing that happens is that I can't sleep for days,  
I start walking back and forth. Then I finally amide it. It was a good thing that it hit me on the first day of summer. I decided to call and tell someone who wrote the letter to Sam.

I thought for a moment to see who I should tell. Sam I didn't want her to freak. Cathy and Danny didn't know about the letter and there away for vacation. John were freak. Zeth and Isabella didn't know who he was. So that led down to Chris. He had to know then maybe he could protect Sam again.

Normal POV

Sabrina picked up the phone and didle the number. John answered it.

"Hello"he said.

"Hi is Chris there? I need to tell him something." Sabrina said.

"Yeah hold on. Chris someones on the phone for you."

"Hello who is this?" Chris said.

"It's Sabrina I need to tell you something that really really important."

"What is it?"

"You remember the letter that Sam got?"

"Yeah but John said that you told him that it didn't match to anyone."

"I lied about that. The truth is that who wrote is Nosidda."

"Chris are you still there?"

"Yes but it can't be how did he deliver the letter. He's locked up. He can't escape. Can he?"

"I'm sorry but that's what it said. I didn't believe at first so I did a few test and they all came back saying Nosidda."


	2. The next letter

"What if there wrong?"Chris said.

"There never wrong." Sabrina said.

"I have to go see ya."

"See ya." She said and Hung up the phone."

There was a knock on the door. Sabrina went and answer it. It was the postman.

"Here's mail miss."he said.

"Thanks."she said back.

As Sabrina went thought the mail she saw a heart shape letter.

"Great another letter from Nossida." She said to herself.

"Sam you got another _secert _amier letter."she shouted.

"Coming."

"Here you go and I'm going to lay down for a while."Sabrina said heading to her room.

"Thanks."

"Sam read the letter aloud:

_Dear Sam,_

_I will be visiting your planet soon._

_Then I will ask you a question  
that you must say yes or your  
sister and town will get it._Again without any name_._

"Great who is this and why would he do such a thing."She said to herself.

Then Cathy called on the V-com.

"Sam we need you at the club house promote."

When Sam got to the club house something was strange.

"What happen?"Sam asked.

"Some of are gear are gone."Cathy said.

"And the clubhouse didn't detected any one coming here except us." Chris said.

"What did they take."

"Two blusters and a vaguader."Danny said.

"What would someone do with that."Cathy asked.

"Form a mini alien busting club."Danny said.

_meanwhile_"What!?" Sabrina said half asleep.

beep beep beep

She looked at her watch then answer it.

"Hello?"she said.

"Why hello Sabrina. Did I desired your little cat nap?"the voice said.

That's when Sabrina recognized the voice.

"Nossida!"

"Correct and I see you found out that I was the one who wrote the letter to Sam."

"Yeah and so what?"

"Simple. Remember almost five years ago on July 16Th. When you thought that smoke was harmless."

_flashback_

* * *

_"Come on Isabelle." We have to hurry. Zeth said._

"Sorry I'm runnig as fast as I can." she said back.

Then smoke came around the room.

"Zeth do you know it's safe?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah but it'll only cause dizziness."

"But don't worry the door is not far so we'll make it."

They went through the smoke but then something hit them.

"What was that?"Zeth said.

"I don't know. I guess what it was supposed to do didn't do it."

end of flashback

* * *

"You were invode with it."Sabrina said.

"Yes and I can remove it for you if you want."

"Whats the catch?"

"Well since its been in your DNA for almost five years it can kill it won't kill Zeth since his spices can survived the blasters heat."

"I thought I was the only one that got hit."

"Well you were the only one that changed on the outside. Zeth power weakened and Isabella can't think under pressure."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'll be visiting Earth and to finish my plan."

"Your plan is to-" before Sabrina could finish someone grabbed her.

"You think I'll just tell you my plans without kidnapping you first."He said but little did he know that Sabrina pushed a button to let John, Isabella, and Zeth know hat something was wrong.

**Hope you like it and I promised that this will be better than the first story. I can't upload any chapters intil after July 5th or 6th. Sorry I'm going to Virginia to see my grandma.**


	3. a cat's tail

"Guys I got a called from Sabrina I think she's in trouble."John said.

"That can't be because she was fine maybe tried but fine when I left."Sam said.

Then the alien scanners went off.

"There is major alien activity at the park."Chris said.

"Guys what about Sabrina? She's in trouble."John said.

"OK Sam and I will go and see if Sabrina is fine. While you two go check out the park."

Everyone nodded there heads and went where they had to go. When Chris, Sam, and John got to Sabrina's room it looked like there was a walls had claws marks, a pillow was torn up into pieces, and a chair was broken at the top.

"It's best that we look for clues."Sam said.

As everyone looked around the room. There were more things that were broken, bunt, or destroyed. Then things that were fine.

"Hey guys I found her camera."John said.

"Maybe she left a message that will tell us what happen."Sam said.

"I think we should watch it when we get to the clubhouse."Chris said.

John put the camera in his backpack and kept searching. Then when Sam looked under the bed she found cat toys, a lock of cat hair, and a ball of yarn.

"Why does Sabrina have all this stuff? She doesn't even like cats."she said.

"Maybe she changed her taste."John said.

Then there V-Com's went off.

"Whats wrong Danny." Chris said.

"We need can't bust this alien and its sceaming really loud."

"Don't worry I'll send John."

"K."

When John herd he rushed out of the room.

**John's POV**

I rushed over there as soon as I got there I saw that overgrown cat. Since its not dark this time I could see what it looked like more. It was tall as me, light brown fur, and had dark brown cat eyes. She was wearing an orange outfit just like Sabrina's and a large cone on her hands. I'm that there were like handcuffs cause she was getting shcked a ot.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."I said.

The cat sceamed louder. Her sceam was like a girls sceam.

Then I saw that she had the same hair style like Sabrina's.

I realise that she might had to with Sabrina's disappearances. Since in her room that there were claw marks.

I quickly got out my bluster and try to arme it at her.

**Normal POV**

As Danny tried to hit the cat she used her tail smack Danny in the John used his bluster and hit the cat causing her to hurt her leg. Making her tail let go of Danny.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sabrina. You over-grown cat." John said pointing his blaster at it.

Before John fired his bluster the cat tried to say something.

"John.....help....me-AHHHHHHHHHHH."before she could finish her sentence her handcuffs shocked her.

"How do you know my name?" John said.

"_H...e...l...p."_ she said again.

Then John had an used his blaster to destroy the chaffs on her paws.

"OK now tell me how do you know my name, why you dress like Sabrina, and what did you done with her."he said.

"_John...its...me...Sabrina." _Sabrina said weakly.

"Sabrina? No it can't be. She was kidnapped."John said.

**Sabrina POV**

"He didn't believe me!"I said to myself.

I tried to say more but I was too weak. Nossida put some sort of gas for me to breath and made me drank a strange liquid. As much as I tried to turn back I couldn't. As he hold his bluster to me ready to shoot Zeth and Isabella came. I really happy because they were the only ones that know about my secert.

"John hold your fire thats Sabrina!"Isabella said.

"I tought she was kidnapped."he said back.

"She was but almost five years ago she was cursed to become an cat when ever the person who put it on her or herself."Zeth said.

I started to pass out from the pain and all I could her was people yelling.

**John POV**

Sabrina started passing out. I still couldn't believe that Sabrina can turn into a cat. I wonder why she didn't tell me. Cathy and Danny ran to us.

"What's wrong with her?"Cathy asked.

"I don't know but I could tell that she is in a lot of pain."Isabella said.

I saw Zeth looking at Sabrina then Isabella.

"It's Zemy one of are teammates use to have it."Zeth said.

"Whats Zemy?"everyone said.

"Zemy is a virus that can anyone or anything weak. The only cure is if an Puppet alien gives a drop of blood to her ."he said.

"Great I read about them and there really friendly."Cathy said.

"Yeah but we use to have one on are team. But sadly she was the only one left."Isabella said.

"Guys maybe we should get Sabrina some where safe." I said.

Then I remember something.

"Hey ain't you guys supposed to be on vacation?"

"Well I not supposed to leave in one hour."Danny said.

"And Grandpa is looking for his earplugs."Cathy said.

**Normal POV**

When they brought Sabrina to the clubhouse she was turning back into a human but still was uncountion."Hey Chris we found Sabrina and you wouldn't believe what happen. So you can come back now."Danny said.

"Why what happen?"Chris said.

"Lets just it's a little hairy setcherion."Danny joked.

**Surprise my uncle had a laptop so I used it to start and finish this chapter.**


	4. A deal of a life time

"John we need you clean Sabrina's wound."Isabella said.

"Got it."John said.

As he was cleaning the wound on her leg he noticed something about her arm. He looked at her arm for a second then pull her sleeve back only to be shock by a big X shaped scar.

"Hey how did she get this scar?"he said.

"I'm not sure. Properly from a mission or something."Isabella said.

Then Sabrina woke up looking a little frighten.

"Sabrina look I'm really sorry for blasting you in the leg. I didn't know it was you."he said.

"That's OK I know you did it by accident."she said a little sadness in her voice.

"It's best that I tell Sam and Chris that I'm Ok."

"But your leg is still injure."he said.

"Then I'll walk it off."she said leaving.

"Somethings up. I scene's sadness but also happiness and fear but also bravery."Isabella said.

"Hows that possible?"John said.

"I don't know. Zeth do you have any idea?"

"No."he said lieing.

_meanwhile with Sabrina_

**Sabrina's POV  
**  
As I was walking down the streets I kept thinking that I should of told them good-bye. I went to the woods and found a spot where Sam and me liked to hang out when we were little. There was not too much sun light. Not too much shade. No spiders at all.(one thing that we had in common) The ground is soft and lots of flower surround it. I lay ed down on the ground and closed my eyes like I was going to sleep. Then I herd him walking toward me putting his hand on my forehead then walk away. There are five things in the world that I want. Four I will tell you but the fifth one when you find out it'll be too late. I lay ed there motionless on the ground I stood up and saw me laying and I made a deal which was that if I don't inter fear with his plans and give him the chips to the ABA DNA computer that he would not kill Chris and break my curse. It was a different curse than the cat one I never told anyone but some how he found out.

I walked away from my body and went to the one could see me.

"I see you might not go to your own son's wedding."I said.

**normal POV  
**  
Chris and Sam got to the clubhouse but then the alarm went off.

"What's going on?"John asked.

"Alien actives near the school."Chris said.

When they got to the school there was a blackish goop almost everywhere.

"Eww gross! This stuff looks like-OW!"John said.

"This thing pinched me."

"Don't worry it's not to kill it's just messing with your DNA."Isabella said.

"What?!"

"She mean that it's giving you a power that might help."Zeth said.

"Really? Cool! What will they be?"

"We don't know yet. But everyone is different." Isabella said.

Just then Chris noticed something.

"Hey guys look."He said pointing to the goop leading a trail.

"I think we should follow it."Chris said.

"Good idea except what if it's leading to right here?"John said.

"_No he's right it's leading to something."_Said a voice.


	5. The three old members

"_No he's right it's leading to something."_Said a voice.

When John looked up he saw was a girl standing there. He couldn't see her face but she was wearing a light pink dress that went an inch passed her knees, matching ballet looking slippers, and was hold Daisy's.

"Who are you?"John asked.

"Your funny."She said laughing a bit.

"John who are you talking to?"Chris said.

"That girl over there."he said but when he looked back she was gone.

"Um never mind."he said.

As they fallow the path of goop they saw something that surprised them.

"SABRINA!"John sceamed.

She was pined on the tree by the goop. They didn't noticed her eyes were closed and she was pale.

**John's POV  
**I couldn't believe that the thing that did all of this kidnapped Sabrina after she kidnapped. Then three kids jumped out in front of us. Two looked like twins but one had short hair and the other has long hair in ponytails. The one with short hair was wearing a green blouse and black pants like she was a lawyer or something. Her sister had a blue star near her left eye and was wearing a red and white shirt with a blue star in the middle, and blue jeans. They both had brownish-blond hair with one eye blue and one eye brown. I'm guessing there were 13 the most.

The other one was a boy 5 inches shorter them maybe more. He was wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans and he had brown eyes and hair. He might of been the same age of them. Or maybe 9 or 10.

"It's our old team mates!"Zeth said.

"You mean they are the other ABA."I said.

"They were but did Sabrina tell you bout them?"he said.

"Yeah that two died and five were unknown what happen to them."

"Correct and let me inter dues you to Amer, Ica, and Tim.

"It's nice to meet you-"

"We must complete the mission."they said then there eyes glowed.

"I'm guessing that not them."I said not paying attion that Amer I think it was nearly hit me.

"What's there weakness?"

"I...I...can't remember."Isabella said.

"Amer has alleges to Earth acorns and Ica is a big neat freak. If you time it right than you could take them all at ones."Said a voice.

"Thanks. WAIT! Who are you?"I said.

"John I'm shocked that you don't know me."she said.

"John you can stop talking to your imaginary friend and help us here."Chris said.

"But she's over there."He said pointing to her.

"There no one there."Zeth said.

Before John could say anything Amer's eyes started to glow.

"Guys be careful Amer can see anything when her eyes are glowing."Isabella said.

"She has a blind spot right where you are standing."the mystery girl said.

"What makes you think I could trust you? You don't even tell me your name."I thought.

For some reason I think if I could talk to her in my mind then maybe she could hear me.

"To be truthful you don't have much of a choice. Isabella is going through a brain change and she can't think straight. Zeth is hiding something that you have to figer out so he wont talk to much. By the way watch out for Tim."she said before disappearing.

"I wonder what she means?"

Right now wasn't a good time to think so I found a couple of acorns, three candy bar wrappers, and a lolly pop. When no one was looking I quickly put this sticky stuff I found I guess it was tree I threw it at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Ica sceamed.

Amer was too busy coughing and then fell on Tim.

"John how did you know that?"Zeth asked.


	6. A plan to stop a wedding

"Lucky guess."I lied and guessing he can tell.

"I'm just going to get Sabrina." I said before he said something.

I easily got the goop off of Sabrina. She was really pale. Was she coming down with a cold or something? Then I heard something. When I turned around Chris was vacating Amer, Ica, and Tim up.

**Sabrina's POV  
**I woke up and saw John, Chris, Sam, Zeth, Isabella, and for some reason Amer, Ica, and Tim were there.

"What happen?"I said.

"You were pined down on a tree and we were attacked by three old friends."John said.

"We should prople get home. We'll be lucky mom didn't call the police yet."I said looking at the time.

"She's right. We better go. See you tomorrow."Sam said.

"Not."I said quietly.

We left the woods and I wanted to race back home. So we were running half the time. (the other half was when we ran into something) Sam won because she was the oldest, fastest, and she wasn't the one who bumped into a lamp post and a mailbox at the same time.

"Mom were home."Sam said.

Mom was coming downstairs with a suite case.

"Were sorry dears but your dad and me have to go to an important business trip. We'll be gone for a week now do you remember the rules."she said.

"No boys allowed in the house._Of course John, Chris, and Danny are allowed and Zeth is not even human. _If someone breaks in call the police. _Unless there in alien then we bust them. _Call us if are going anywhere with your friends. _Yeah right what am I going to say Oh hi mom I hope you don't mind if Sam goes out and get marries to an alien that's going to rule the whole gaxly and were going to stop it. Of course not like that._ If any of your friends come over make sure the house is clean. _What do we do if it's our enemy? _No party's. _Never came to mind._" she finished. Every time she goes over the rules I just play that game in my head.

"Got it."we both said.

Then dad came down stairs.

"OK girls we'll be heading off."he said.

"Oh wait I forgot my keys. There on the table."Dad said.

"I'll get." Sam said.

When she left the room dad told me to make sure that if she brought a boy over._ Chris_. Make sure they don't go into her room. _You should of said that when I accidentally glue Sam and Chris together._"Here you go dad."Sam said handing him his keys.

"Thanks. Bye Sam, Bye Sabrina we'll see you in a week and behave. Got it."

"Got it."

Then they left.

**Normal POV**

"Sabrina I have to go back to the clubhouse. I left my bag."Sam said.

"I'll go back and get I think I left something there to."Sabrina said.

When Sabrina got back to the club house she found her sister's yellow bag and her orange bag. She also saw Isabella crying.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"My dad is forcing me to marry some unknown prince."

"Did you tell him that you don't want to get marry?"

"Yes but he is still making me and he thinks it's good for are kingdom."

"Do you at least get to pick him?"

"No my friends have to and they all hate Zeth."She said crying even more.

"Don't worry maybe you can make them change there minds about him."Sabrina said.

"I already tried that."

"Then tell them that you will love him no matter what happens and he loves you too."She said then covered her mouth for acctendly saying the last part.

"What was that last part?"Isabella asked.

"Um...look at the time I better be getting home bye."she said gabbing both bags.

Then on the sidewalk she saw Zeth walking.

"Hey Zeth um...Isabella needs you."she lied.

"Why does she need me for?"he said.

"Sabrina what was that last part?"Isabella said again.

"Last part of what?"Zeth said looking confused.

"Nothing."They both said.

Then there watches started beeping.

"O great Nossida here."

"Did you tell your sister yet?"Zeth said.

"No but I have a plan that will buy us some time to make sure the wedding doesn't happen."

"What is it?"

"I''ll tell you on the way."she said started running.

_meanwhile_

"Was she sure?"Sam asked.

"Yeah she said it had to be Nossida."Chris said.

"Where is she anyway?"John asked.

"At the clubhouse."

Then Sabrina, Zeth, and Isabella came in looking like they were running.

"Sabrina what happen?"

"Sam you're in deep trouble we need to hid somewhere and fast."Sabrina said nearly out of breath.

"Why?"

"I'm guessing Chris told you right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nossida here."

"What?!"

"Don't worry I already have a plan."

"Isabella and Zeth will disguys themself to look like you two. John will be in the park next to the Adisson Single staute. I'll keep Nossida busy so he won't notcied them and tryed to lead him to the park."

"Good plan expect what happens if something goes wrong?"John asked.

"Nothing will go wrong if we stick to the plan and John no matter what happens you must not attack Nossida in til I give you the signil. Got it?"

John shooked his head. Isabella looked at everyone. She know what's going to happen and wonder if anyone else knew. If Tim was here (and NOT evil) he would of talk Sabrina out of the plan and made a new one. But sadly he wasn't.


	7. Getting ready

"Chris you have to stay with Sam at all times and where's the glue bottle."Sabrina said.

"Why?"Chris asked.

"Simple you see a long time ago Nossida and **Chris**. You remeber Chris I think it was a month ago. Anyway **Chris **and Nossida had a

huge fight to see who was stronger**. Chris** won leaving Nossida lose in shame and nearly diying. But since you defeted **Chris **and Nossida is after Sam. You have to stay with Sam.

"No I mean the glue."

"Well...rember the time where you two were glued together."

After Sabrina said that causing them both to blushed.

"I'm guessing "yes" well anyway as long as you two are together the wedding will never happen."She said handing them the glue bottle.

"Good luck."

Chris and Sam went up to Sam's room. Isabella and Zeth got done changing and almost looked like them. John was getting ready.

"Sabrina you do know that Nossida can kill you right?"Zeth said.

"Yeah but the chance that he would are low and here are the masks."

"What are you up to?"He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange latey and I think I know what it is."

"I'm acting strange. I should be asking you that question."

"I'm not acting strange."

"Then how come you never told us about Death or that you once worked with Christoper."

"I don't know what your talking about."he said.

Before she got a chance to say anything back he walked she turned arounded she noticed that John was already in postion at the park.


	8. A plan gone wrong Sabrina's side

When Zeth and Isabella put the masks on they _almost _looked liked Chris and Sam. Expect Zeth was a few inches tall then Chris. John was already at the park behind the statue. Sabrina was in the middle of the hallway watching over both doors. Sam and Chris were in Sam's room talking. Zeth and Isabella were in Sabrina's room just waiting for the signal.

**Sam's Pov  
**While we were waiting me and Chris were talking. When finally I went out to ask Sabrina about something. When I went in the hallway I herd her singing. Unlike me she can sing really well. Before I could say anything I herd a pounding at the door. When the door was ripped off it's hinges I knew that I should close the door.

**Sabrina's Pov**  
When the door fell I was ready to face him but the bad news was that somebody that I least expect was with him Death. He was Zeth's evil twin brother. Well well well I guess you were too big of a chicken to a little 13year old alone. I said. I know that he'll kill me for that but I really care too much for that.

"No I thought it will be more fun if I had someone who can help me with a little problem." he said.

"What problem?" I said half scared.

That was when he started to smile a bit. Then Death grabbed something behind him and threw it in front of me. I gasped to that it was John. Blood was dripping off his face. I wanted to cry, but then I realized that he was still breathing.

"Just be lucky that I was in a good mood to let your friend live." Death said with coldness in his voice.

"What were you in a good mood about?" I said confused and afraid of what his answer will be.

"Let's just say he ofter a deal I couldn't pass up."

"What was the deal?" I said walking toward him not knowing that I was only a couple of feet away from him.

"Like I said it was a deal I couldn't pass up." he then flicking his at my head that was when I heard a _crack._

Before I knew what happen I hit the wall then heard another _crack._When I got up I felt something warm on my head. It wasn't in til it went down on my face that I realized that it was blood and Death cracked my head. Then a few seconds later I fell on the floor. The last I heard was Death laughing and somebody sceaming and the last thing I saw was an ugly vase then darkness.


	9. two unhappy weddings and four funerals

**John's POV**

I was standing by the statue waiting for Zeth and Isabella to run by and then trap Noissda.

"They should be running here any minute now." I told myself.

Even though it's been only a few minutes it felt like hours. It wasn't til I heard someone behind me. When I turn around I saw Zeth for some reason.

"Zeth what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Isabella or at least she's with you? I thought that was the plan."

"It is except for one thing." he said coldly.

But before I could say anything I felt like my head was in pieces. Then I hit the statue really hard.

"I'm not Zeth."he said.

"Then who are you?"I manage to choke out.

"My name is Death. Zeth's twin brother." he said before everything went black.

Next thing I knew I was on a staircase. For some reason I couldn't open my eyes, but I did hear a lot of noise. I tried to move but I felt really weak. I heard someone screaming and when I finally opened my eyes I saw something that I wish wasn't there. Death was right next to Sabrina who was in a pool of blood. As I tried to get up to help her but Nossida was behind me and I didn't noticed him til he grabbed me.

* * *

**Zeth's POV**

As I was walking around I looked at myself. I looked just like a stupid human. One thing I hated were humans. John, Sabrina, and the MBC were the only humans I even trusted. When I looked over to Isabella I expect that she was more upset about this then I was but instead she acted as everything was normal.

"Aren't you upset about being dressed like a human." I said.

"No because think about it out of all the things that are going on right now being dressed like a human can get any worse." she said.

She did have a point. But I keep having the feeling that something much worse is going to happen.

**Isabella's POV**

When we heard a loud noise from downstairs I went over to the window. We then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. After I opened the window I screamed. A bird flew from the window.

"Why did you scream?" Zeth said.

"The bird scared me." I said kind of embarrassed.

Soon the footsteps grew closer and closer. Since we had no time to lose we immediately jumped out the window. There was a tree near it so we slide down the tree and started running. We were pretty fast so we didn't worry about getting caught or seen. By the time we got to the park Zeth for some reason started slowing down.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Death....he's here I know it."he said quietly.

"What?! That's impossible." We were now in front of the skating ramp.

"Yeah and I know why he's here for two reasons. One he's working with Noissda and two he wants revenge."

"Revenge for what? You being the oldest."

"Well that and remember when he became an assassin for my dad?"

"Yeah he never let your father down."

"Well lets just say he got a little _too _obsessive with it."

"Meaning?"

"He will work for anyone. Meaning bad or good as long it involves killing someone he'll do it. After I found out they immediately lock him away. Even today he blames even thought it was to help him not hurt him."

I could easily tell that he felt bad for having to lock his own brother away. I would felt the same if I knew where my brother was. It wasn't long til we decided to start running again, but before we can we heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Zeth. Did you miss me? Of course you have or else you won't be feeling so bad. By the way you don't have to feel bad I killed the guards who took me away before they put me in the cell. Aw memories I still loved the looks on there faces." Death said with no emotion.

"So why didn't you come back then if you broke out of prison?" Zeth said.

"Cause you might have them take me away again and it will be sad if I have to kill more people."

"Since when do you care about...."

When he didn't finished I quickly looked over and saw that Death attacked him without me noticing it. I was so scared of what was going to happen next that I didn't notice Death running at me til it was too late.

"One of the things my brother has that I don't. The most beauitful girl ever."

"What?"

"You are his girlfriend. So tell me why did Zeth just say you guys were friends?"

"Because that's just what we are. Really really good friends."

"Yeah right. I'm not an idiot."

"But were not."

But it was not use. By the looks of things if something didn't turn up soon. I'm afraid that there's going to be two unhappy weddings and four funerals.


	10. A John lookalike

**Sam's POV**

After we didn't hear anything for a while we went downstairs. Nothing couldn''t prepare us for what we saw. There was blood on the stairs, the wall, and in front of the door. Then John comes running in looking like he was out of breath.

"They have them."he said.

"What?"Chris said confused.

"They kidnapped Sabrina, Zeth, and Isabella."

"Do know where they took them?" Chris said back.

"Yeah in the prison 15 ship. If we hurry then we could use the computer to track before it leaves are galaxy."

Then we quickly ran to the clubhouse as fast as we can. On the way there I noticed something werid about what John said eariler. How would he know what ship were they on. If he saw it wouldn't he been able to save them?

**Chris's POV**

Once we got to the clubhouse and accected the main computer I heard a voice.

"Hi Sam hi Chris are you surpised to see us."said a fermillar girl's voice.

When I turn around I saw Cathy and Danny in the doorway.

"Did you miss us?" Cathy said.

"Yeah but I thought you guys were on your trip?"

"We were but the commander wants us to stay since a very dangerous villian had been spotted on earth and we need to stop him." said.

"Do you know who he is?"John asked.

"They said his name is Death."

After he said that John's eyes widned as if he known him.

"So he's the grim reaper?"Danny joked.

"NO HE IS A KILLER THAT SHOULD BE NEXT IN LINE FOR THE THRONE YOU IDOIT!" John said.

"How did you know that?" asked Mr. Smith.

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked at John confused.

"Well I guessed I'm more bad at pretend then I thought."He said in a deep cold voice.

Then he pushed a button that was on his watch and shipshape into his old form. Now instead of John standing there it was Death.

"Zeth what happen to the real John?"Danny asked.

"No not Zeth, _Death_."Mr. Smith anwered.

"What but he looks like Zeth."Danny said.

"Like I said before and I wish I don't have to repeat myself I'm his twin."He said sounding really annoyed.

"But happen to John and Sabrina?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry I made sure their death's was as slow and painful as I can make it. I bet your proud of your little brother cause I had to break his neck in order to kill him."He said calmly.

Before anyone could respond their realized that they have cuffs on their wrists. Looking up they also realized that they weren't not at the clubhouse anymore. Instead they were in a ship like room that looked more like prison room.

"Wait how did we-"

"He was able to stop time long enough to handcuff and locked you in here. Don't worry it only lasted for about 20 minutes and 36 and a half seconds." Isabella said not looking up from her book.

"He can do that?"Chris asked.

"Only if he's wearing the ice stone."

"What's an ice stone? Is it a kind of necklace?" Cathy asked.

"Sorta it's a gem that was passed from generation to generation from the ruler of the ice planet. It has been said that it can freeze time, freeze your enemy frozen solid, and make delicious snow cones. By the way he was bluffing."

"Who was bluffing?"Danny asked.

"Death was bluffing. The truth was that he didn't kill John. I can scene his heartbeat and if I'm correct we have three hour and forty-six minutes and nineteen seconds to get to him and heal before it's too late."

"What about my sister?"Sam asked sounding like she's about to cry.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she's dead, but the weird part is how long. By the way her heart is and blood cells it seems that she's been dead four hours ago around the time we saved her from Amer, Ica, and Tim."

**John's POV  
**  
I woke up with a really bad headache. When I looked over I saw Sabrina on the floor. I quickly walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

_"She's dead John. Nossida killed her. If you want to save her you have to get her back to earth."said a girl's voice.  
_  
When I looked up I saw the same girl from before. I didn't want to believe her I just didn't.


	11. An unexpected twist

"You don't believe me. Do you?" She said.

John looked up and by the expression on his face she could tell that he chose not to believe it. Even though he knew it was true.

* * *

"How do we get out?" Chris asked. After he said that Isabella's watch started beeping.

"Isabella are you there?" said a voice. "Phase two is complete. Once phase three is done, you may leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes phase three is already done. Where do we meet?" She answered.

"In the fifth hallway from the prison room. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes and I'll be there is five minutes."

"K see you in five minutes." Once her watch was off, she walked over the door and opened it.

"How long has that door been unlocked?" Sam asked.

"Ever since you guys got here." she answered back.

They then started walking, with Isabella leading them, to the hallway where she had to rendezvous. Like she said they were there in five minutes and when they got there they noticed two people they couldn't recognized because they were wearing suits and masks. When the two guys saw Isabella they took off there masks and that it's was Zeth and Death.

"Bella on time as usual." One of them said. Since both the brother were together they couldn't tell who was Zeth and who was Death.

"Death do you always expect me to do something different?

"No but it gets boring after a while." Death said.

"Why don't you mix it up once in a while?" Zeth said.

"Okay before we get off track what's going on?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean is why is Death here? Isn't he working for Nossida."

"No, it's the oppsite. You see he was just pretending to be working for him. It was after all part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"


	12. An unexpected surprise and bad cooking

"You didn't tell them did you?" Death said.

"I was, but sadly interrupted by a stupid pinhead."

"Wait I thought I was pinhead and he was bonehead." Zeth said.

"No I think I'm pinhead and you're numbskull." Death said.

"Then who's bonehead?"

"It was that one guy I think we met back home. Which by the way, what did he do that was so stupid that you called him bonehead?"

''That was his name idiot, and I never called Zeth numskull before, that was you."

"Ok guys we can talk about that band later. Cause right now I feel like we're getting a little off track."

"A little?"

"Anyway a long story short, Death is supposed to gain Nossida's trust in which he did."

"While Zeth, Isabella, and Sabrina are supposed to keep the MBC from doing anything that will ruin the current plan."

"Which was?"

"Where we pretended that you guys fight one of Isabella's soup gone wrong OW!" Death said interrupted by Isabella hitting him in the arm.

"I'm not that bad of a cook Death." she said

"Um yeah you are." Both said.

"Bella you can't even make black blood salad."

"I even saw you burnt black blood jug."

"HOLY BLACK BLOOD!" Death shouted.

"You guys already made your point at jug."

"No I forgot to do something."

"What would you forget- oh you are so toast."

"Well anyway come on we better go before-"

"Wait this your problem not mine. So go handle it on your own."

"Ok I'll go, while you're hanging out with your little gir-" Death said before he was interrupted by Zeth covering his mouth with his hand.

"On second thought I'm not ready to be an only child. We better get going and fast." He said dragging his brother still.

"Weird I always thought Zeth as a more serious type." Chris said.

"Trust me he is. Except when him and his brother are trying to play a joke on somebody. Anyway to make sure everything is cleared before they get back, just pretend Death caught you trying to escape. Then when we give the signal try and create a way for Zeth and Death to have an opening. Got it?"

"No." All four of them said.

"Good then we will take action as soon as they get here."

"Not to sound rude or anything,but how can you tell them apart?" Danny asked.

"Simple, even though they looked alike they often don't act alike. But if you are talking about appearance, then that's easier, because Death has a birthmark on his right shoulder and Zeth has it on his left."

"Thats the only way to tell them apart?"

"Well that and Zeth's hair is darker then Death's."

"Isabella I know I should of asked this earlier and you may not know or not. But is Zeth and Death happen to be related to Queen Vendetta the 15th by any chance?" Cathy asked.

"Actually yeah that is their grandmother."

"THAT'S IT. I KNOW I RECOGNIZED THEM FROM SOMEWHERE." Cathy said (actually I thinks it's more like shouted)

"Geesh you didn't have to scream on the top of your lungs about it."

"Wait if you are always hanging out with them, then that means your one too. Aren't you?" Before Isabella could answered, Cathy started bowing and saying the same thing over again. "I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy."

"Ok would you stop? Mosty because you're making a fool your self and second their is a reason why we didn't say anything in the first place. Mostly because of this."

"Come on Isabella whats wrong with you, Zeth, and Death being the prince and princess of your home planets?"

"What?" The other three MBC members said.

"Trust me, everything is."


	13. Why you should keep your mouth shut

Before Cathy could say anything, Death walks in with Sabrina behind him, then moments later Zeth walks in with a huge scar going across his face.

"What happen to your face?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean? he said. Then he gently touch where the scar was and went wide eyed, which didn't go unnoticed. "Oh this, what happened was that I tripped and fell.

"Really? You do know that I can tell when you're lying. Right?" She then looked at Death, hoping that he will say something. But instead was looking at Zeth who was giving his "don't tell them or else" look.

**Zeth's POV**

I knew I forgot something. I'm pretty much begging, not to tell her what _really _happen.

_flashback_

_Death and I were almost done, trying to get the metal door out, and get Sabrina when an old friend of mine walks up to me. He was from the same planet as mine so of course he had black, that he had it in a weird way and white eyes._

_"So Zeth, helping the _Monster Buster Club _are we?" he saids._

_" Why do you care?" I said, trying not forget that my brother was still there._

_"You already know and also if you're done deciding yet."_

_"I think you should know already what it is." I said, not showing any emotion._

_" Perfect." Was all he said with a smirk, before he hit me across the face. Luckily Death was busy helping Sabrina to noticed me. When I turned around he was gone._

_End of flashback_

" To tell you the truth, I didn't see anything." my brother said, though I couldn't help, but noticed that he said it in a weird tone. But as far as I know, nobody didn't think so. Isabella then quickly went over the plan with Chris, Sam, Cathy, and Danny on what to do. Then I see John running from down the hall, looking surprised that he found us.

"John, where you been this whole time?" Chris asked.

"I'll let you know, when I find out myself." John said back.

"Well since the second little human brat is here, we can finally get this over with." Death said and I realized that he changed into what others had said was a 'scary, creepy look that made you think he was going to eat or kill you' when really it's just a cross between his real form and human form, with the darken eyes, sharp teeth, and what look like claws, to me he just looks like he hadn't sleep for a week without any black blood or he had too much earth sugar again (long story on the first time) Death then, grabbed both Chris and Sam, making it look like he caught the two of them trying to escape. Then I helped Isabella put chains on Cathy and Danny, but just as we were going to get John, some how we were all pushed up at the ceiling.

**Death POV**

_Mental note to self, check to make sure that walls are sound-proof in enemy's ship if I live long enough._

Zeth was right, the more I pretend to be someone the more stupid and forgetful I get. For one thing I forgot about the walls, and second I forgot that Nossida can sometimes check on prisoners to make sure that they don't escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard my _boss_ say.

"A roof that should get repainting." I said _playing _dumb. Yes I can play dumb, and still be dumb at the same time. Then without a warning all nine of us fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor, hard. John and I were the unlucky ones that face planted into the ground, which by the way tasted awful, in case you were wondering." And also a bad tasting floor."

"Wait why did you lick the floor?"Danny asked.

"I didn't on purpose, my mouth was open when I fell."

"Like I alway say 'All talk and no game with muscles instead of brains'." Izzy said. Then finally seven of us, since Izzy had to get Sam out of there, started to changed to plan B.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, but I had a million things going on, and I got stupid author's block. Also Izzy is Death's nickname for Isabella for when he is himself , not all evily, and would most likely get killed if he ever called her that out loud.


End file.
